Keep on Building
|hình ảnh = Phineas_and_Ferb's_Building.jpg |chú thích = Tòa nhà to nhất và cao nhất thế giới. |ban nhạc = Aaron Jacob, Dan Povenmire, Danny Jacob và Jeff "Swampy" Marshhttps://twitter.com/ElsieLaura/status/531571429926793216 |ban nhạc 2 = Aaron, Dan, Danny và Swampy |thời gian = 1:34 (tập phim) 2:29 (thử nghiệm)http://soundcloud.com/martin-olson/floor-after-floor2-demo |bài kế trước = "Not Knowing Where You're Going" (Swampy) "X-Ray Eyes" (Dan) "All Terrain Vehicle" (Danny Jacob) |bài tiếp theo = "Jammie Lad" (Swampy) "Moon Farm" (Dan) "Funhouse" (Aaron Jacob) 'Just the Two of Us" (Danny Jacob) |đoạn nhạc = 200 px Phiên bản tập phim 200 px Phiên bản thử nghiệm}} "Keep on Building" (Tiếp tục Xây dựng), cũng được biết với tên là "Floor After Floor" (Tầng Nối tiếp Tầng) và "Tower to Nothing" là bài hát từ tập phim "The Doof Side of the Moon" trong lúc Phineas, Ferb, Irving và Isabella xây cấu trúc của một tòa nhà cao nhất ở Danville cũng như là trên toàn thế giới. Cách thức xây dựng công trình được thấy là mô tả theo sự thách thức của nó ở thực tại và nó có thể là công trình phức tạp nhất mà những người bạn đã xây đến nay trong chương trình. Lời bài hát Phiên bản tập phim Stacking steel, laying bricks, Pounding nails, and moving up quick. 2-by-4s and RSJs, Concrete blocks and bales of hay. (phần 'điệp khúc''' được lặp lại đến lời "It's all up to code")'' (Bạn có thể nghe được nhưng nhỏ hơn những dòng màu xanh sau) Keep on building, building Up to the sky Keep on building Birds flying by (Bạn có thể nghe được nhưng nhỏ hơn phần 'điệp khúc')'' Floor after floor after ceiling, Carry the load All of our permits in order It's all up to code Floor after floor Now we know what's in store 'Nother floor, then a floor, then a floor! Floor after floor Now we know what's in store 'Nother floor, then a floor, then a floor! Floor after floor Now we know what's in store 'Nother floor, then a floor, then a floor! Floor after floor Now we know what's in store 'Nother floor, then a floor, then a floor! Floor after floor after floor! Phiên bản thử nghiệm '''Stacking steel, laying bricks,' Pounding nails, and moving up quick. 2-by-4s and RSJs, Concrete blocks and bales of hay. (phần 'điệp khúc''' được lặp lại đến lời "It's all up to code")'' (Bạn có thể nghe được nhưng nhỏ hơn những dòng màu xanh sau) Keep on building, building Up to the sky Keep on building Birds flying by (Bạn có thể nghe được nhưng nhỏ hơn phần 'điệp khúc')'' Floor after floor after ceiling, Carry the load All of our permits in order It's all up to code Floor after floor Now we know what's in store 'Nother floor, then a floor, then a floor! Floor after floor Now we know what's in store 'Nother floor, then a floor, then a floor! Floor after floor Now we know what's in store 'Nother floor, then a floor, then a floor! Floor after floor Now we know what's in store 'Nother floor, then a floor, then a floor! Floor after floor Now we know what's in store 'Nother floor, then a floor, then a floor! Floor after floor Now we know what's in store 'Nother floor, then a floor, then a floor! Floor after floor Now we know what's in store 'Nother floor, then a floor, then a floor! Bản dịch Thông tin cơ sở *Giai đoạn sáng tác bài hát này được thu âm lại và đưa vào đĩa DVD A Very Perry Christmas như là một video phụ. Trong video, thấy được những người sáng tác là Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Martin Olson và Jon Colton Barry viết bài hát ''Floor After Floor (tên trước đó của bài hát) trên camera, một điều đáng chú ý, phía sau hậu trường khi nhìn vào những niềm vui mà họ có khi viết bài hát cho chương trình. Phiên bản thử nghiệm có một vài lời hát được thêm vào, khiến nó có thời lượng là 2 phút và 29 giây. *"RSJ" có nghĩa là 'rolled steel joist, thông thường được gọi là "I-beam" (thanh dầm chữ I) bởi vì phần cắt ngang của nó giống với chữ "I". *Bức tượng xuất hiện trong một phần của công trình rất giống với một phiên bản trong bức vẽ của Sandro Botticelli, The Birth of Venus với cách ăn mặc nhã nhặn hơn. *Trong đĩa DVD "A Very Perry Christmas", Dan Povenmire và Jeff "Swampy" Marsh đã đặt tên cho bài hát là "Tower to Nothing". Nối tiếp *Máy bắn đá được Irving sử dụng trong bài hát đã xuất hiện trong lần tái hiện lại chiến tranh Trojan trong tập phim "I Scream, You Scream". *Bản thiết kế khổng lồ được thấy trong một cảnh của bài hát lúc Phineas đang xem nó gợi nhớ lại đến một bản thiết kế trong tập "The Balllad of Badbeard" *Đây là lần thứ hai từ tập phim "The Chornicles of Meap" mà, lần này là Isabella, sử dụng những bàn tay khổng lồ *Một chiếc khinh khí cầu trong bài hát tương tự với một cái được dùng trong tập "I Was a Middle Aged Robot", nhưng không có khẩu hiệu "Go Candace!" trên nó. Sáng tác *Martin Olson *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Dan Povenmire *Jon Colton Barry Mã BMI #12879803 Cước chú Xem thêm *"The Doof Side of the Moon" *Danh sách các bài hát en:Keep on Building es:Piso tras piso de:Stockwerk für Stockwerk pl:Wyżej i wyżej pt-br:Mais Um Andar Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát mùa 2 Thể_loại:Bài hát được Dan Povenmire hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Swampy Marsh hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Aaron Jacob hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Danny Jacob hát Thể_loại:K Thể_loại:A đến Z